Conventional bathtubs are generally constructed with high side walls in order to prevent bath water from escaping the bathtub and onto the floor. Most people are able to easily step over these high side walls when entering and exiting conventional bathtubs. However, many handicapped and elderly people have difficulty in stepping over these high side walls, and there is a substantial risk of such persons slipping and injuring themselves.
It is known to provide bathtubs that have an opening in the side wall for easier entrance and exit, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,075,933 to Friedlander and U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,341 to Forbes. When in use, a person enters such bathtubs through the opening in the side wall, the opening is closed by a door, and the bathtub is filled with bath water. When the person is finished his or her bath, the bath water is drained from the bathtub, the door is opened, and the person exits through the opening in the side wall.
It is also known to provide bathtubs that have a seat in the bathtub, in addition to an opening in the side wall. An example of such a bathtub with a seat is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,929 to Sills et al. This seat allows a handicapped or elderly person to sit more comfortably in the bathtub than if he or she was sitting on the floor of a conventional bathtub without a seat. A person sitting on the seat of such a bathtub sits at an elevated position relative to a person sitting on the floor of a conventional bathtub. Therefore, such bathtubs with a seat must be constructed to allow for a higher water line when the bathtub is filled. Specifically, such bathtubs with a seat are generally constructed with even higher side walls than conventional bathtubs
The present inventor has appreciated that the above-mentioned bathtubs having an opening in the side wall, and especially such bathtubs having a seat and higher side walls, are very large in size and therefore, very difficult to transport. Many homes, retirement residences, and hospitals have obstructions, such as narrow doorways, through which it is impossible to transport these types of bathtubs. It is not uncommon to remove and reconstruct doorways in order to transport and install these types of bathtubs, thus adding substantial cost and inconvenience to the buyer.